Complicated Love
by rantooll
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua orang remaja laki-laki dengan seorang senior mereka di sekolah. Gak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja. VIXX Leo x N's Fanfiction.


Title : Complicated Love

Author : rantooll

Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Rating : T mungkin

A/N : Halo, Annyeong.

Saya balik lagi ke fandom ini dengan membawa pair berbeda yaitu LeoxN

Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa suka banget sama pasangan ini.

Let's enjoy!

"Hei, Taekwoon-ah, lihat itu Sojin–seonbae! Wah, cantiknya." ujar namja itu penuh kekaguman. Namja tersebut bernama Cha Hakyeon. Dan disebelahnya terdapat namja yang merupakan temannya yang dipanggil-panggilnya tadi. Nama namja itu adalah Jung Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya menatap cewek yang di tunjuk-tunjuk Hakyeon tadi yang merupakan seonbae mereka di sekolah dengan pandangan datar dan memberikan jawaban seadanya kepada temannya tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab Taekwoon datar dan seadanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali terhadap yeoja tersebut. Padahal seonbae mereka itu adalah seorang primadona yang dikagumi hampir semua lelaki di sekolah mereka, kecuali Taekwoon, mungkin. Bahkan temannya, Hakyeon, juga sangat mengagumi senior mereka yang cantik. Oke, Taekwoon akui kalau senior mereka itu memang cantik. Tapi entah mengapa, Taekwoon tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali terhadap yeoja tersebut. Aneh memang.

"Ah, dasar, gak asik kau, Leo." Hakyeon merajuk kepadanya. Oh iya, Leo itu merupakan nama panggilan pemberian Hakyeon untuknya. Dia sih mau-mau aja dipanggil begitu oleh Hakyeon, apa sih yang enggak untuk Hakyeon. Tapi, kalau ada orang lain yang memanggilnya seperti itu, bisa dipastikan mereka besok tidak akan masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari. Karena hanya Hakyeon yang bisa memanggilnya seperti.

Taekwoon menghiraukan rajukan Hakyeon dan berjalan lebih dahulu ke kelas mereka. Yah, mereka memang sekelas. Sebangku lagi. Mereka sekarang ini sudah duduk di kelas 1 SMA tepatnya di kelas 1-C di JF High School. Disini pembagian kelasnya diacak bukan karena urutan peringkat. Jadi, walaupun mereka di kelas C bukan berarti mereka tidak pintar. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Hakyeon tidak pintar-pintar banget.

"Oi! Tunggu! Aish, jinjja!" teriak Hakyeon mencak-mencak sambil mengejar Taekwoon yang sudah agak jauh di depan. Dan mereka pun menuju kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini.

"Taekwoonie!" panggil atau lebih tepatnya teriak Sojin–seonbae. Senior mereka yang primadona itu. Saat melihat kejadian itu, banyak bisik-bisik dari siswa lain terdengar. Sebenarnya, senior mereka itu sudah sejak SMP menyukai Taekwoon tapi Taekwoon tidak pernah menotisnya. Tetapi Hakyeon belum tahu jika seonbae mereka itu menyukai Taekwoon, soalnya mereka dulu berbeda SMP walau sebenarnya mereka berdua itu , jangan salahkan otak Hakyeon yang pas-pasan itu tidak bisa mengikuti jejak Taekwoon yang masuk SMP favorit di daerah mereka tersebut.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Taekwoon menoleh ke sumber suara. Tapi, tidak lama setelahnya Taekwoon langsung memalingkan kepalanya dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke kantin tanpa peduli dengan seniornya tersebut. Memang ini waktunya mereka beristirahat dari pelajaran yang dapat menghancurkan otak anak yang tidak pintar seperti penulis cerita ini. Saat Taekwoon tidak menggubris panggilan manja seonbaenya itu, berbeda dengan Hakyeon yang tadi disampingnya. Si Hakyeon langsung heboh seketika. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Hakyeon itu fanboynya Sojin–seonbae.

Saat ini mereka berdua, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, sedang duduk di kantin menikmati makanan mereka. Makan setelah menghadapi pelajaran yang berat itu memang paling pas.

"Taekwoon-ah. Tadi Sojin-seonbae memanggilmu bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?" interupsi Hakyeon di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka, yaitu menikmati makanan yang jelas.

"Hm. Aku tidak kenal dengannya." jawab Taekwoon cuek.

"Ah, kau bohong. Buktinya tadi Sojin-seonbae memanggil-manggilmu dengan panggilan yang terlalu dekat untuk orang yang tidak kau kenal." Hakyeon tidak percaya jika Taekwoon bilang dia tidak kenal dengan senior mereka itu. Jika mereka beneran tidak saling kenal kenapa senior mereka itu memanggil nama Taekwoon seperti itu seolah sudah terbiasa?

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku memang tidak kenal dengannya. Dia hanya seniorku saat SMP dulu." jawab Taekwoon seolah meyakinkan Hakyeon bahwa ia tidak berbohong jika dia memang tidak mengenal senior mereka itu.

"Sojin-seonbae itu dulu seniormu saat di SMP? Wah, pasti Sojin-seonbae itu orangnya pintar ya." Hakyeon mulai berfanboying ria.

"Ah, enggak kok. Aku gak begitu pintar walaupun aku sekolah di sekolah elit itu." dan datanglah orang yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Ah! Sojin-seonbae!" Hakyeon yang terkejut dan kaget pun sontak berdiri. Taekwoon tidak peduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan menikmati makanannya.

"Haha. Tak usah terkejut begitu. Ayo duduk kembali." setelahnya mereka duduk. Sojin-seonbae juga ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Ya! Taekwoonie. Kenapa kau tadi langsung meninggalkanku saat aku panggil tadi?" Taekwoon tidak menjawab. Dia masih melanjutkan makannya. Menurutnya sayang kalau dilewatkan. Tapi kalau itu Hakyeon dia rela meninggalkan apapun, bahkan makanannya sekalipun.

"Aish! Jawab napa. Oh, iya." Ia lalu memalingkan mukanya ke arah Hakyeon.

"Aku baru bertemu denganmu pertama kali ini. Apa kamu teman Taekwoon? Nama kamu siapa?" Hakyeon gugup. Pasalnya yang berbicara padanya itu cewek yang disukai oleh hampir lelaki di sekolahnya. Termasuk Hakyeon sendiri.

"C-Cha Hakyeon imnida." Hakyeon menjawab dengan gugup. Sojin-seobae tertawa melihat tingkah Hakyeon.

"Haha. Hakyeon lucu deh."Sojin-seonbae mencubit-cubit pipi Hakyeon saking gemasnya. Hakyeon jadi tambah gugup di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seniornya. Yah, habis bagaimana lagi. Hakyeon itu memang imut, manis-manis legit gitu. Taekwoon pun mengakui kalau hal itu tidak diragukan kebenarannya. Dan diam-diam hati Taekwoon panas melihat adegan itu.

To Be Continued

Give me your review, please!


End file.
